Dire consequences
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Hera desperately wants to see Kanan again while talking to herself in the mirror, only for someone to appear and drag her to the world of worlds to feel what it would be like to save Kanan?


**Dire Consequences**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Star Wars is created and owned by some else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only. The OC of mine is created by me

**AN: **This will be set after the end of Rebels and during the events of Star Wars: A new hope, this story will be a One-shot

* * *

Chapter: One

**The Chain**

**Yavin 4 The**** Ghost**

Hera Syndulla leaned against the sink in her room, looking in the mirror she can see her own reflection. It showed the eyes of sadness, why because she missed Kanan the one person she loved beside her people, her father or mother. She felt lonely, Kanan gone, Ezra missing, Zeb elsewhere, Sabine on Lothal, and Chopper is around.

She showed an air of toughness in public, but in private she was a sad person. All because Kanan is gone forever, only if she could change the past. Only if the situation was a different and at times she wished and prayed for the loneliness, along with the sadness to end. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall," said a voice "Who is the fairest one of them all, well it's me of course."

"What" gasped Hera

Opening her eyes she looked into the mirror, but didn't see her reflection. No it is someone else. The person pulled back his hood to show a man in his mid twenties, with short brown hair and clean skin, there is something werid about the man's eyes. His left eye is yellow and his right eye is blue.

"Who are you," asked Hera?

"Shall I do a more creepy introduction or a more confident introduction," smiled the man "Ah, never mind. I am Nous, get it Know us."

"What do you want," she asked?

"Well, duh." Rolled the eyes of Nous "You of course, come let's talk."

"Huh," spoke a confused Hera

A pair of hands reached out from the mirror, grabbed her and pulled her into the mirror. Only for her to black out at what will happen next.

* * *

**The Nexus**

Lying on the floor she awoke and found herself alone in a place she has never been to before or seen. It is like a world between world's, it was black everywhere with stars and roads leading to doors. For what reason, she had no idea.

She heard voices, many voices echoing everywhere. Some she recognized and many she did not. Was this the place Ezra had previously came to, she had no idea and got up from the sees a bird, but why would it be here. So many questions and so little answers.

"So, you want to save Kanan," said Nous "All the praying and wishing has not done any good, I know I've been watching."

"Yes," nodded Hera "I loved him, I still do. Please can you help, I will do anything. I just want the loneliness to stop."

"Kanan's death had to happen, to keep this place out of Palpatines grasp." Said Nous "If I do this for you, I should warn you."

"Of what," sighed Hera

"Dire Consequences," he spoke mysteriously "Is this still what you want."

"Yes," cried Hera "Allow me to save Kanan."

"Very well, Hera." Spoke Nous "Go back, go back to the day of your loss."

* * *

**Planet Lothal: The past**

Kanan and Hera reach the top of the central fuel pod. Hera tells Kanan that she loves him and the two kiss passionately. Sabine and Ezra arrived in their stolen patrol transport to find Kanan and Hera embracing. Suddenly she gasped and remembered this day.

"Kanan, we have to go now," said Hera

"Hera, what do you mean." Asked Kanan?

"Nevermind," growled Hera

Hera grabbed Kanan by his shirt and dragged him quickly to the inside of the stolen transport. She got in the pilots seat and uses full power to the engines and flew it out of there. As they leave Governor Pryce arrives with a phalanx of AT-AT walkers. She orders her AT-AT pilots to fire at the central fuel pod. When the pilot protests, Pryce reiterates that it is a direct order. The lead AT-AT fires a salvo that ignites the central fuel pod.

The explosion echoed behind them, which Hera piloted the craft fair enough away to not be caught in the explosion. She had remembered this day, where Kanan had died saving them. Only this time Hera's quick thinking saved Kanan, Nous did mention there would be dire consequences in saving Kanan.

At the moment she didn't know or cared, Kanan is alive and that is what matters. The focus now is to get the empire off Lothal. Her love of Kanan is strong and as she continued to fly away a single tear rolled down her eye. A tear of happiness, then wiping away and refocused on Kanan.

* * *

**Days after the liberation of Lothal**

What had transpired is this of what the people learned. The rebels and stormtroopers engage in a brief gun battle as they retreat. Chopper throws Ezra's lightsaber to Sabine, who uses it to cut through the viewport so that the rebels can escape onto the landing bay upstairs. The rebels climb up the top of the command center just as the _Ghost_ flies past and strafes the stormtroopers, causing them to fall down the viewport. The _Ghost_ does a second pass and lands at the executive landing bay. The rebels board the _Ghost_ and fly away from the rising Imperial Complex.

Once safely airborne, Sabine activates the detonators she has planted inside the Dome while adding, "For Ezra." The Dome's thrusters explode. Defiant to the end, Pryce stands in the command center as she is consumed by the blast. The Dome explodes in Lothal's upper atmosphere, sending debris raining down. On the _Ghost_, Hera tells Rex to bring out every star chart along Ezra's last known trajectories. Chopper then beeps as a pre-recorded hologram transmission of Ezra appears in front of them.

He explains that there were several paths ahead in front of him. While Ezra admits that this was not his preferred path, he says he had to do it because that was something Kanan taught him. Kanan smiled at this, while Hera remembered this all to well, so far nothing has changed. She guessed Nous was wrong.

He tells Zeb he can have the top bunk back for now. Ezra tells Hera that he left a meiloorun fruit in her cabin, assuming that they are still her favorite. He tells Sabine not to forget, he's counting on her, and he adds that they were the best family he could wish for and he looks forward to come home one day, ending the message.

Kanan, Sabine Hera, and Zeb were wondering what he means by that last thing he said. Rex warns that the Empire won't let them keep the planet and that they need to prepare to fight back. Kallus hopes that the Rebel Alliance will see their victory and finally send support.

That was then.

This is now

* * *

**Yavin** 4: **The Ghost**

Thsy had just came back from the planet Scarif to warn rebel command about the Empire's new weapon called the Death Star. The ghost battle damage had bee repaired and it had been reported that Princess Leia who they had previously met before is captured by the empire, so for now there is nothing they can do.

Hera spent her days with Kanan and made love to him, in fact they got married right before Scarif mission. Kanan still sensed something is wrong like Hera's emotions. Does she know something he doesn't know is she keeping a secret from him, but what that is he had no idea. They lay there in bed, having finished making love again.

"Hera," said Kanan "I sense your emotions, tell me what is bothering you."

"If I didn't act quickly enough back on Lothal," said Hera "You would of had died saving us."

"But you saved me," said Kanan *And were married now."

"I had a dream about it," said Hera "You did die and everyone went their separate ways."

"I'm here now, so relax." smiled Kanan "What could go wrong"?

Hera sighed and kissed him upon the lips, what could go wrong? Maybe something or nothing at all. At least she is with Kanan.

* * *

**The Death Star: Command deck**

Tarkin stares upon the planet, the planet had been liberated from the Empire and has been planning to conquer this planet for sometime now, he considered it payback in taking Lothal fear will grip the galaxy with the Empire's weapon the death star, Darth Vader brought the princess here as she is being held by his grip and she looks on recognizing the planet itself on the viewer.

"No! Ryloth is poor planet They have no weapons to defend themselves against the death star you can't possibly..." said Leia

"You would prefer another target, a military target? Then name the system!" said Tarkin Impatiently "I grow tired of asking this so it will be the last time: *Where* is the rebel base?"

"...Dantooine. They're on Dantooine." said Leia looking down sadly

"There. You see, Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." said Tarkin Continue with the operation; you may fire when ready."

"WHAT?" yelled Leia

"You're far too trusting." He smiled "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration – "said Tarkin "but don't worry; we will deal with your rebel friends soon enough

The death star charged up it's primary weapon and a green stream of energy is fired. Tarkin sneered in satisfaction in watching Ryloth blow up like that. Vader remembered coming here during the Clone wars as Anakin Skywalker, but that name has no longer has any meaning.

* * *

**Yavin** 4: **One hour later**

Hera is doing repairs on outside hull of the Ghost, Chopper is nearby and then suddenly she heard her name and sees Zeb and Kanan running then stopping. She noticed sadness in Zebs eyes and Kanan just frowned.

"What is it Kanan" she asked?

"I'm sorry Hera," said Kanan "The empire destroyed Ryloth by using the death star."

Hera gasped in shock, she dropped her hammer upon the ground. Nous was right a dire consequence did happen. Her homeworld, her people, dead. No, this cannot be. To save Kanan her people would die, but if she didn't save Kanan her people would have lived. The realization was just too great.

"NOUS" cried Hera "NOUS."

She broke down and cried, not realizing her world is changing around her.

* * *

**The Nexus**

"You rang Misses Addams," spoke Nous

"Change it back, change it back." Hera pleeded to him

"Nothing has change Hera, Ryloth is still around." said Nous "Can't say the same for Alder...uh you will learn about it later."

"I don't understand," sighed Hera

"This was meant to teach you a lesson," said Nous "That actions have consequences, Kanan's death was necessary as it had to be so. You are never alone."

"Everything was real, all of it." Said Hera

"Oh it was, that was the lesson." Nodded Nous

"I get it," said Hera "Kanan's legacy lives on."

"Indeed, with the gift of life." Smiled Nous "Of what you had not told him yet."

"Yes, I found out I'm pregnant." Said Hera

"Jacen Syndulla," chuckled Nous "No spoilers to the rest of his life."

"Okay, so what happens now." She asked?

"Easy, go home." Said Nous

* * *

**The Ghost: Hera's quarters**

Hera woke up in a cold sweat in her bed as she gasped and rubbed her forehead to get her head on straight. She felt the bump on her stomach and knows she is pregnant with Kanan's son, Jacen she liked the name and once he is born she will give him the name.

Meanwhile in the Nexus, Nous the former Sith and Jedi was watching thought the mirror and then calmly walked away. Only then the owl laned on his left shoulder and hooted to him in a form of language.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Nous "She needed to be taught a lesson."

The owl spoke

"Seriously, I haven't had sex in thousands of years." Said Nous "And besides no one else is going to know that I posed as Kanan or that I will be the father of Jacen."

The owl spoke again

"Hah, like you were really the mother of Anakin, good joke." Chuckled Nous

Nous walked toward another mirror like door as the owl too flight and the image showed a person from the far future Rey is her name and she is on the desert planet of Tattooie and she had just informed someone that she is Rey Skywalker.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
